


Claimed

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Love, Markings, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, Sex, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, flirtation, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, relationship, soulmate, soulmate initials, soulmate mark, veroniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: The only thing Veronica felt she had to look forward to was finding out who her soulmate could possibly be. She hadn’t seemed to come across him in New York, so she could only wonder if this FPJ3 was somewhere in little Riverdale.The black, inky lettering had appeared on her lower hip just a few weeks earlier. She had been excited, but also nervous, not knowing who this mystery man could be. She didn’t know any Frank’s or Fredrick’s or Forrest's, Fergus', or Finn’s. In fact, she couldn’t think of one person she had come across in New York whose name began with an "F" and was her age.And there was a small part of her that wondered if the young man lived on the opposite side of the world and she would never actually meet him.But from what she understood of the soulmate mystery was that the woman always came across the man at some point in life, no matter where they had come from in their lives.But the thought of not knowing when she would meet him was nearly maddening. She was ready to know who he was, to learn all about him, and to be happily in love.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's Archie."

Jughead’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when Betty showed him the small marking on her wrist.

Clearly written in two block letters were the initials AA in red ink. Indicating Archie Andrews and red hair.

Jughead tried to hide his disappointment at the news of Betty's soulmate mark having shown up the night before, and that it hadn't been his _own_ initials that now adorned her wrist.

Just as he had always suspected, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were true soulmates, destined to live out their life from the age of 16 until death.

Jughead’s crush on Betty ever since they had been children, would have no outcome in Jughead's favor. He was beyond crushed.

"You sure you didn't write that on your wrist yourself, Betts?" Jughead asked teasingly, deep down hoping she was playing a joke on him.

But Betty shook her head emphatically.

"No! I swear, Juggy!" She said with a giggle as she licked her finger and rubbed at the initials.

They didn't fade one little bit. The mark was legitimate.

Jughead swallowed hard, trying to keep himself in check. Betty was so happy and he didn't want to say or do anything to take away from her obvious elation that Archie was really, and finally, hers.

"Does Archie know yet?" He asked, hesitantly.

Betty shook her head.

"I'm telling him tonight."

Jughead nodded as he looked down at his uneaten burger.

Suddenly Betty's hand was on his. He looked up into her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Juggy, you know there's someone for everyone. That's how the soulmate mark works. She'll find you. And it will be sooner than you think."

Jughead nodded. He knew Betty was right. At least, he hoped so. But sometimes he feared that there was a glitch in the soulmate system. That he had been forgotten. More and more each day soulmate marks were showing up on his female, teenage classmates, but he had yet to be claimed by any of them.

The initials of the male that the female was meant for would show up in an inky substance somewhere on her body. Once the male knew which girl wore his mark, which was typically revealed in a ceremonial way between the girl and the young man, the bond was complete. The two, new soulmates would be forever bound to each other in an unbreakable love that lasted for the rest of their lives.

No one was sure where and when the soulmate marks had begun. It was just something that had always existed. No one questioned it. It was just something that was.

The only issue that ever seemed to arise was when someone who had not gotten their mark, or been claimed, was involved with someone who they might not end up being soulmates with. Hearts were often broken, not usually for long, but the pain of losing someone you had secretly hoped would end up being yours was something that happened often.

Jughead remembered specifically how upset Archie had been when Valerie had gotten her mark with Chuck Clayton’s initials. She had broken up with Archie right before she and Chuck had their claiming ceremony. It had taken a week of burgers at Pop’s and action movies at the Bijou to get Archie over it.

“Don’t forget that you’ll be claimed any day now, Arch. And I’m sure it will be by an amazing girl.”’ Jughead had told him, doing his best to cheer up his best friend.

He hadn’t wanted to mention that it would likely be Betty Cooper, the girl next door that Archie had always had an on and off romantic relationship with. It was almost as if they had been destined to be soulmates long before the mark had shown up on Betty. And as much as Jughead hated that what he had feared had been confirmed, he couldn’t deny that Archie and Betty belonged together.

“Thank you, Betty. I know she’s out there. But I can’t imagine what kind of girl she’d be. It’s hard to picture any of the girls around here being the right one for me.”

Betty smiled warmly at him.

“She’ll be a very happy girl when she finds out that it's you. That’s for sure.”

\---

Veronica Lodge pulled up to the Pembrooke Apartments with her mother and stared up at the looming brick building. This was her new home. And it was nothing like the skyscrapers of downtown New York, but Hermione Lodge had done her best to prepare Veronica for their arrival to her hometown where she had grown up.

“Riverdale is small, but quaint. I think you’ll really like the change from the fast-paced city life to a more laid-back environment.”

Veronica had resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew her mom was really trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince her daughter that Riverdale was a better place to be now that Hiram Lodge was in prison for who knew how long.

The only thing Veronica felt she had to look forward to was finding out who her soulmate could possibly be. She hadn’t seemed to come across him in New York, so she could only wonder if this _FPJ3_ was somewhere in little Riverdale.

The black, inky lettering had appeared on her lower hip just a couple of months earlier. She had been excited, but also nervous, not knowing who this mystery man could be. She didn’t know any Frank’s or Fredrick’s or Forrest's. No Fergus, or Finn’s, or Francis's. In fact, she couldn’t think of one person she had come across in New York whose name began with an F and was her age.

And there was a small part of her that wondered if the young man lived on the opposite side of the world and she would never actually meet him.

But from what she understood of the soulmate mystery was that the woman always came across the man at some point in life, no matter where they had come from in their lives.

But the thought of not knowing when she would meet him was nearly maddening. She was ready to know who he was, to learn all about him, and to be happily in love.

So when she was dropped off at Riverdale High school by their driver, Smithers, the next day to start classes, she kept her eyes and ears open for anyone with an F name. But her first day search had yielded nothing of substance as far as finding her soulmate match.

“Your soulmate is really cute.” Veronica had told her new friend Betty Cooper, as the two girls sat at the local hangout spot known at Pop’s.

Betty smiled, her cheeks flushed at the mention of her boyfriend.

“It’s _so_ crazy. I mean, I always secretly hoped that I would get Archie’s initials, and then I did! We had our ceremony last night. It went just as everyone always describes it. I felt that strange pull of energy as soon as I showed him the mark. It’s incredible!”

Veronica smiled, not yet knowing at all how Betty felt but envying her for it.

“Sounds…wonderful.” Veronica replied somberly.

  
Betty sighed.

“I know how tough the waiting is, V. Do you even have a mark yet?”

But before Veronica could answer the cheerful blonde, she heard the door to the Chock-O-Lit shop chime and something compelled her to turn around.

In walked an incredibly good-looking teenage boy wearing a leather jacket and a knit crown beanie with a shock of black hair peeking out. He had an air about him that immediately screamed outsider by choice. His mesmerizing blue eyes were piercing and suspicious as they landed on Veronica, causing her heart to flutter uncontrollably.

He was nothing like anyone she had ever seen before and she was completely intrigued.

She felt a thrill ripple throughout her entire body when she watched as he approached where she sat. Never before had she ever felt such a reaction to a stranger before, an undeniable attraction that she couldn’t explain.

“Hey Jug! Meet our new student all the way from New York City. She just started at Riverdale today.”

Veronica put on her best, brightest smile.

“Veronica Lodge.” She said as she held out her hand to shake his.

Jughead gave her a strange look, as if no one had ever tried to shake his hand before, as if it was almost offensive to him.

“Jughead Jones.” He replied as Betty slid over to allow him to take a seat next to her.

Veronica quickly lowered her hand and placed it in her lap, embarrassed for having been so formal. It obviously wasn’t Jughead’s thing.

Jughead. As interesting as a name that it was, his name didn’t start with an F, and she felt the disappointment wash over her like a wild storm wave.

“So how did things go with Archie?” Jughead asked Betty as he turned to her, seeming to already forget that Veronica even existed.

Betty smiled bashfully as she began to tell Jughead and Veronica all about her claiming ceremony with Archie. It had been a romantic dinner between the two of them at Segarini’s, Riverdale’s best Italian restaurant.

“He was so surprised, and happy! I was relieved. I guess he really _is_ over Valerie.”

Veronica smiled sweetly at Betty.

“Of course he is.” She said.

Even though Veronica had only just met Betty that morning, she already felt a connection to her. She had a feeling that she and Betty would be good friends, and Veronica was relieved knowing she wouldn’t be completely alone in this unknown and different place.

“So…Jughead…have you been claimed yet?” Veronica asked curiously as she turned her gaze to him, her pulse racing hoping that he hadn’t yet been.

Jughead looked at Betty anxiously before answering.

“Uh…no…not yet.” He replied.

Veronica could tell by the way Jughead reacted to the question that he had been hoping Betty would have ended up claiming him. But now it was hopeless. Betty’s soulmate was Archie and there was no chance for Jughead any longer.

Her heart fell knowing how upsetting it must have been for the mysterious boy to find out that the girl he wanted belonged to someone else. Veronica, herself, had gone through the same thing with a boy she had dated that past summer.

The day Nick had been claimed had devastated Veronica, and she had struggled to get over it. But there was a strange sort of acceptance that came over her when she had received the initials on her hip, and it had been what had gotten her over her unreciprocated love. There was someone out there for her, and there was no doubt about it.

Finding out that Jughead hadn’t yet been claimed made her feel a sudden urgency. She didn’t know how much time she had before she’d meet her soulmate or before he’d be claimed by his. She wasn’t going to waste any time.

“Well, whatever girl gets you is a _very_ lucky girl.” She said with a flirty grin.

The look of surprise on Jughead’s handsome face made her chuckle. He no longer wore his cool demeanor, and it gave her a satisfaction she’d never quite felt before.

Veronica caught Betty’s eye as she gave her a sly grin.

“Well…um…I’m supposed to go meet up with Archie. If you two will excuse me.” Betty said with a devious grin as she lay some money on the table to pay for her meal.

Jughead got up from his seat in the booth so Betty could get out to leave.

“See you later!” She chirped as she made a quick exit, leaving Veronica and Jughead alone.

  
Veronica trained her gaze on Jughead.

“So...I’m new to Riverdale. I wouldn’t mind having someone show me around a little. You know, show me all the hidden gems of this quiet, little town.”

Jughead shook his head, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“You don’t waste any time, do you, Princess?”

Veronica shrugged.

“Hey, when I see something I want, I go for it. Besides, I can’t afford to waste time, Jughead. You could be claimed any day now, and I don’t want to miss my chance.” She replied, giving him a wink.

Jughead looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

“Even if it means it could end in gut-wrenching pain?” He asked as he leaned forward, looking into her eyes to see just how serious she was.

But Veronica nodded.

“Something tells me that any amount of time I can get with you would be worth the pain.”

Jughead chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

“Then we better get going. I got a lot to show you.”

 

  
To be continued…

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, this is really beautiful.” Veronica sighed as she looked up at the night sky full of millions of stars.

Jughead had taken her to a small clearing up on the top of a massive hill in the middle of Evergreen Forest.

They lay on their backs, gazing into the early evening sky after having watched an incredible sunset. Veronica hadn’t been out among nature in this way since she had been a little girl, and laying there in the quiet of the forest was the most peaceful she had felt in far too long.

“I guess I picked the right guy to show me around.” She said with a happy grin on her face. 

Jughead was proving to be quite the catch. Her instincts about him when she'd first laid eyes on him at Pop's had been right on point.

Jughead chuckled.

“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around why a girl like you is even here with _me_ to begin with.” He replied as he lay with his hands behind his head.

Veronica looked over at him.

“A girl like _me_?” She asked, curious as to what kind of girl he thought she was exactly.

Jughead looked at her and smiled.

“Oh you know, gorgeous and sophisticated. Whip smart and polished. The kind of girl who always gets valet, and never pays with cash.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Did you ever think that there might be more beneath what you see on the surface, Jughead Jones?” She asked him as she turned to look back up at the constellations above, smiling to herself when she found the Big Dipper.

“Is that why you are here with me? Because you see more beneath the surface?” Jughead asked, apprehensively.

Veronica sighed.

“Wow, Betty Cooper must have _really_ done a number on you.” She replied, unable to understand how a guy like Jughead, a guy who was so obviously a diamond in the rough, could be so oblivious to how incredible he was.

In just the short amount of time she’d known him, she’d discovered so much about him, and everything she found out only made her like him more and more. How anyone could overlook him, she just couldn’t understand. The only reason she could think as to why he was that way had to be because he’d never allowed himself to venture outside of his infatuation with the all American girl next door.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” He asked as he suddenly sat up and looked at her, a scowl on his face.

Veronica sat up too and looked him straight in the eyes. She wasn’t about to hold back from telling him exactly what she thought.

“Just because she didn’t see you the way I see you doesn’t mean you are less than what you are, Jughead. And it was never about you anyway. Betty was just destined for someone else. Give yourself a break. You are an unbelievably wonderful guy, from what I've seen. And I wish more than anything that I could be the girl that gets to claim you because you are amaz—“

But before she could finish the sentence, Jughead’s mouth was on hers in a steamy, passionate kiss that completely leveled her in its intensity.

His hands were in her hair as she held onto his shoulders tightly, her nails digging in as if she was going to be yanked away from him before she’d gotten her fill.

She had never been kissed this way before, with such anger and frustration, need and desire all wrapped into one explosive emotion that rocked her all the way down to her core, now aching to feel every part of the enigmatic Jughead Jones.

“Oh…god…” She panted quietly as his mouth moved from hers and down to her neck.

“Is this really happening?” She whispered.

Jughead chuckled in her ear before answering.

“You said you didn’t want to waste any time.” He growled before covering her mouth with his again as he lay her back down on the grass.

Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat as Jughead’s hand slid up her thigh in one long, languid stroke.

“Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t go quite _this_ fast…” She murmured hesitantly.

As much as she liked him, and wanted him, she also feared losing him too soon. After all, she had still just met him and she didn’t want to lose him yet by rushing things between them. She wanted this to be more than just a one night fling. She wanted more days and nights of kissing him, talking to him, and touching him.

“Whatever you want, Princess. I'll wait for you.” He replied as he gazed at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Veronica’s heart pounded frantically in her chest. The sensations, the emotions, it was all too much to process. And she found herself saying something she hadn’t at all expected to say.

“I think I’m going to fall in love with you, Jughead.”

Her eyes widened at the confession that she hadn’t meant to say out loud, but it was too late. What she was feeling was now out there in the open. She couldn’t go back.

“Veronica..." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I think I’m _already_ falling in love with you. And it scares me to death.”

 

\---

How quickly things change, Jughead thought to himself as he walked down the main hallway of Riverdale High thinking about how one minute he’d still been pining after a very taken Betty Cooper, and the next minute he was making out with Veronica Lodge and confessing how hard he was falling for her in just the handful of hours that he’d known her.

It felt so reckless and stupid, but exciting and intense and he had no control over any of it. But he didn't mind, not when he'd never felt more alive before, as if he'd suddenly been awoken from a long, meaningless, apathetic sleep.

But he knew he was eventually going to have to ask Veronica if she was marked, as much as he wasn't sure he wanted to know or not. She hadn't told him, and he hadn't brought it up. Thinking she might be meant for someone else made his heart ache, but he wanted to think like Veronica did. That they could enjoy however much time they had, because she had been right. Any day now, he might be claimed or she might meet her soulmate, and then they would no longer be able to have this time back. He wanted to live in the moment of it for as long as he could.

Meeting Veronica had been a godsend. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met before. She was different from him, but she was the same in the ways that mattered most. He couldn't imagine being meant for anyone else but her, but there was no guarantee he would be hers at all. And just the thought alone was something he didn't want to even consider.

But he suddenly didn't have to when out of nowhere he was being slammed against a nearby locker.

And then Veronica's lips were on his.

He didn't know where she had come from but he'd been pleasantly surprised, and immediately found himself melting into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him as she held his face in her hands. It felt completely surreal and he still couldn't quite understand how this had all happened, but he wanted to soak up every second. 

"Good morning." Veronica said softly as she pulled away and gazed up at Jughead sweetly.

Jughead hesitated, needing to catch his breath from the unexpected morning kiss.

"Wow..." He managed to reply, his heart pounding wildly.

"That was...wow..."

Veronica chuckled.

"Remember our deal? No wasting time? I'm taking it _very_ seriously." She said before kissing him again, long and deep, with so much fervor that Jughead had to brace himself against the lockers behind him.

"You certainly are..." He replied once she'd pulled away again.

"So are you free after school?" She asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

Jughead smiled.

"For you? Of _course_ I am. I still have some other places I want you to see." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they began to walk down the hallway together.

It wasn't lost on him that people were staring. The fact that he was now with the incredibly gorgeous and sexy new girl from the city seemed to come as a huge surprise to his fellow classmates. He'd ever exhibited any interest in spending much time with anyone, let alone a girl like her, who would easily be sought after by every unclaimed guy in their school.

"I'll be counting the minutes." Veronica said as she gave Jughead a quick peck on the lips before she went into her classroom. 

Jughead sighed, smiling to himself as he watched her walk away in her short skirt and cashmere sweater. She turned to wink at him before Ms. Grundy closed the classroom door behind her.

"Well, didn't you two look _awfully_ cozy."

Jughead turned to see Betty standing behind him, smiling at him knowingly.

He shrugged, unable to hide the grin on his face.

"She's...she's _amazing_."

Betty clapped her hands together.

"Oh Jug! What if she's the _one_? Has she gotten her mark yet?"

Jughead shook his head.

"I don't know, Betts. I'm afraid to ask her. What if she has and the initials aren't mine? She could meet whoever it might be any day now. I'm fucking terrified."

Betty nodded, understanding exactly how Jughead felt.

"I'm sure she's just as terrified. You never know when you might be claimed, Jughead. Just take advantage of all the time you have. It's the only thing you can do until you find out who your soulmates are."

Jughead sighed.

Even though he knew he could be in for a world of pain, he had to find out if Veronica was marked. Whether she was or not, he would make sure that she was only his until they both no longer had a choice.

\---

The look on Jughead's face when Veronica told him the answer to his question was enough to make her heart nearly break in two. 

"But Jughead, can we just not talk about my mark or what the initials are? I just want to be with you. For all I know, he might not even be in Riverdale. I might not even meet him until college or something. There's no one at school that the initials belong to. I've looked in last year's yearbook. So please, don't worry. _I'm_ the one who is absolutely beyond stressed thinking that at any second you're going to get a phone call for a claiming ceremony."

She tried to control her panicked breathing. As much as she tried to not think about her fear of losing Jughead when she'd just met him, the thought would creep up and send her reeling. 

"Hey, hey, hey..." He murmured as he pulled her to him, stroking her hair as he held her close on the grassy bank of Sweetwater River.

The two had brought takeout from Pop's for a late lunch after school to Jughead's favorite spot to think and write and be alone. But he had seemed more than happy and willing to share his quiet spot with Veronica that afternoon, and it meant everything to her.

"I know it sucks. Trust me. Knowing that you belong to someone else fucking _kills_ me. But just like you said, we have to take advantage of every minute that we're given. So just...enjoy this place with me that only two people in all of Riverdale know about. You and me." He said as he took her hand in his.

Veronica exhaled slowly. For whatever reason, Jughead had an uncanny ability to calm her down and she was grateful for it.

She smiled at him, feeling completely giddy about the fact that he had so willingly brought her to his special spot to get away from everyone and everything.

"So you must have been really needing a break from life in order to come out here and stumble across this place." She said, wanting to know everything she could possibly know about the boy she was falling so fast for.

Jughead nodded.

"Yeah...well...when my mom took my little sister with her to my grandparents and the my dad got thrown in jail...it was...it was bad. I thought I would have to run away so that I wouldn't be sent to live with my mom or be put in a foster home. I was going to make myself a camp out here. But, fortunately, my friend Sweetpea let me crash with him. His family took me in and I was so relieved. But every now and then I just need to be in a place that is all my own. So...this is it." He said as he looked out at the water that flowed past them in a soft rush.

Veronica looked at him, surprised.

" _Your_ dad is in prison too?"

Jughead nodded.

"Yeah...is yours?"

Veronica looked out at the river as tears formed in her eyes. Her father's arrest and recent incarceration was still so raw. She hadn't expected that she would meet someone that might know exactly how that felt. 

"Uh...yeah...it's why my mom and I moved to Riverdale. To be closer to the prison where he's locked up. And to get away from the people who might potentially want to cause my mother and I harm due to his business dealings. He wasn't a real legit businessman, if you know what I mean."

Jughead sighed.

"I get it. And I'm really sorry, Veronica. I know how tough it is. But...I'm here for you. Through all of this, I'm here." He said as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, comfortingly. 

Veronica felt an incredible sense of peace as Jughead held her, kissing away the tears that now rolled down her cheeks. 

At that moment, she had not one single doubt in her mind that she had fallen in love with this boy she'd only know for a couple of days. But it didn't matter. What she felt was real and she never wanted to feel this with anyone but him for as long as she lived. 

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What if I just avoid all unmarked girls completely? Then no one can claim me!” Jughead surmised as he and Veronica sat with Archie and Betty at Pop’s a couple of days after Jughead and Veronica’s picnic at Sweetwater River.

Archie chuckled.

“That might be a little bit impossible to come by, Jug. Unless you stayed at home all the time and never left.”

Jughead shrugged.

“I mean…I could…” He said before taking a bite of his hamburger.

Veronica smiled warmly at the beanie wearing boy that she now referred to as her boyfriend. She didn’t care that she was marked. Until she met the other guy, she was Jughead’s girl.

“I couldn’t let you do that, baby. That is no way to live.” Veronica said as she slid a hand across Jughead's thigh, eliciting an eyebrow raise from him.

“Well, if you stayed indoors _with_ me…I think we’d be pretty content.” He said as he gave her a wink.

Veronica’s heart leapt in her chest at the thought. Being alone with Jughead was all she ever thought about, but she’d been waiting until her mom would be out of town for the weekend to invite Jughead over to stay the night.

She could barely contain her excitement, especially when she thought about the look on Jughead’s face when she’d told him that her mom had to go back to New York for a couple of nights to tie up some loose ends.

“Are you sure you want to…do...uh…what I _think_ you are implying you want to do?” He’d asked her nervously after his initial shock at what she had suggested.

But Veronica had given him her answer with a long, soft kiss. And she knew her cheeks were flushed bright pink when she pulled away, just as nervous as he was about what she had decided she wanted to do with him.

“Once…once it’s gone…that’s it.” He’d told her, obviously wanting more than anything to take her up on the offer but knowing what it entailed.

Typically, a girl gave her virginity only to her soulmate. Sometimes it was a part of a soulmate claiming ceremony. But if a girl had already been with someone else, the soulmate bond was weaker and had the potential to not last throughout the couple’s lifetime. Most couples didn’t want to take that risk, and the girl waited.

It was clear that Jughead didn’t want Veronica to rush into the decision to sleep with him, but he also wanted to be with her more than he wanted air to breath or water to drink. And Veronica felt exactly the same way.

“I know, Jughead.” She had told him.

“But I need you, and I need you _now_. I could never possibly ever regret it.”

Archie and Betty smiled at the raven-haired couple.

“You two are unbelievably cute together. Maybe you guys should just go off somewhere away from everyone else and live happily ever after.”

Veronica immediately thought of Jughead’s private, little spot on the banks of Sweetwater River and for a quick moment, entertained the idea of building themselves a little cabin to hide out in, away from the world.

But no matter what, the power of the soulmate paradox would ensure that Veronica would meet whoever it was that she was supposed to be with at some point. Running away with Jughead would only last for so long.

Veronica and Jughead continued to sit together in the booth at Pop’s as it got later and later into the night, the neon lights casting a romantic glow around them in the dimness of the diner. Long after Archie and Betty had left, Veronica rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder, their hands intertwined, talking about anything and everything, but not wanting to say goodnight.

Every single morning Veronica woke up with the fear that she’d lose Jughead at any moment. It gave her a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach to the point where she thought she’d be sick. She was so overboard for him that she didn’t think there was any way she could possibly ever love anyone else but him, and she didn’t want to.

She cursed the initials on her hip, feeling an overwhelming feeling of injustice that the F wasn’t a J, that Jughead wasn’t the one who she was destined for.

“Don’t cry, baby, please.” Jughead whispered to her as they stood outside of Pop’s by his motorcycle.

He had enveloped her in his arms, comforting her from the painful thoughts of not being able to claim him.

“We promised not to waste any time getting upset. We promised to take advantage of however much time we have.”

Veronica nodded.

“I know.” She said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

“And that’s why... it's why I need you to know that I love you, Jug. I love you more than I could ever say with words.”

Jughead sighed, a soft smile on his face as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“ _Damn_...you have _no_ idea how amazing it is to hear you say those words to me.”

He stood back and looked into her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I love you too, Veronica.” He said, his gaze locked on her so intensely that Veronica was suddenly weak in the knees.

He kissed her then. And it was the kind of kiss that you felt all the way down to your toes. The kind that made you desperate for more, made you beg for it to never end.

And she could hardly wait to show him just how much she loved him the following night when they would have the whole weekend to be alone. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry, or think about the future, she just wanted to be in his arms, for as long as he was hers.

\---

Jughead was nervous. Beyond nervous.

Everything over the past week had been such a whirlwind. Ever since Veronica Lodge had walked into Pop’s and gave him that look as though she had every intention of making him fall head over heels in love with her.

Which he had. Completely and irrevocably.

And now he was riding the elevator up to her fancy apartment at the famed Pembrooke of Riverdale. He had packed a duffel bag for the weekend, telling Sweetpea that he’d be hanging out with his girlfriend and not to call or text unless there was some sort of Serpent emergency.

Sweetpea had smiled slyly, knowing exactly what Jughead and Veronica had planned for their weekend plans together.

“Have fun!” He’d said with a wink before Jughead had taken off on his motorcycle towards the upscale apartments.

Sweetpea had yet to be claimed as well, but it hadn’t stopped him from dating as many girls at Southside High as he could.

“I want to make sure I’ve made my own mark on the ladies before I get tied down to just one for the rest of my life.”

Jughead had rolled his eyes at his friend. What he wouldn’t give to be tied down to Veronica for the rest of his _own_ life.

But at least he had something. He had this weekend. And he wanted to make it the most memorable of Veronica’s life.

“Our dinner is getting cold.” Veronica panted softly as Jughead pressed her body into the wall with his own, feverishly kissing her along the soft skin of her collarbone while she threaded her hands through his dark hair.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Veronica had answered the door wearing the shortest, sexiest black dress he’d ever laid eyes on. But he had immediately scooped her up in his arms to kiss her until she could barely breathe. She had made him dinner, but for the first time in his life he didn’t care anything about the food that was waiting for him. She was the only thing he wanted to devour.

“Okay…we can eat…but I have a feeling that…I won’t be satisfied…” He groaned between kisses on her neck and the soft spot behind her ear as he pressed his hips into her.

Veronica giggled as Jughead picked her up and carried her to the dining room, where she had elaborately set the table with the Lodge family’s finest china and crystal champagne glasses. Candlelight bounced around the room while a fire crackled and hissed in the fireplace. Jughead was amazed at how she had gone all out just for him and his heart swelled with love for the beautiful girl who was watching his reaction as he set her back down on the floor.

“Veronica…this…this is absolutely breathtaking. I can’t believe you did all this for me.” He said as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Veronica gave him a coy smile as she picked up the champagne glasses and held one out to him.

“I want you to remember tonight for the rest of your life, Jughead. Even if I don’t get to be in it.”

Jughead and Veronica sat across from each other as they ate the flank steak, roasted asparagus, parsley potatoes and fresh baked rolls that Veronica had spent hours making before Jughead had arrived. All of it was beyond delicious and he made sure to tell Veronica so in between bites.

They talked about everything, from the books they had read to their shared love for all things film noir.

“Hitchcock was fantastic, but Wells is my all-time favorite.” Veronica said as Jughead emphatically agreed.

“God, I _knew_ I loved you for a reason.” He replied with a chuckle.

But as dinner drew to an end, and the two were feeling relaxed from the bottle of champagne they had managed to empty, Veronica stood up and took Jughead’s hand in hers.

She said nothing as she led Jughead through the expansive apartment and to her bedroom, his heart slamming inside his chest as they got closer to the open door where dim light was spilling out into the dark hallway.

Jughead looked around Veronica's lavish violet and ivory room, his eyes suddenly landing on a polaroid of her and Jughead from earlier that week when they had been at the Whyt Wyrm where she had met Toni, Fangs and Sweetpea. It was a sweet memory, and he was happy they had been able to capture it.

He watched as Veronica moved around her room lighting the last few candles before turning to look at him. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to lower the straps of her dress, revealing a black lace bra and her incredible body while Jughead stared intently at her.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby…” He murmured as he felt the nervousness suddenly leaving his body and giving way to a stiff throbbing within his jeans.

Veronica smiled seductively as she allowed her dress to pool at her feet on the floor before stepping out of it to approach Jughead.

She helped him remove his own clothes before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve thought about this moment so many times, Jughead. And I know I’ll never forget it. Ever.”

She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss that quickly turned into an intoxicating clash of mouths and lips and teeth, a breathless desperation to consume each other as they collapsed onto Veronica’s bed.

Jughead quickly slid his hand behind Veronica’s back and unclasped her bra, revealing her supple breasts that he couldn’t resist touching and tasting as his hand dipped below the waistband of her matching lace panties to feel the slick folds of her aching core.

“Oh…Jug…” She sighed as her nails scored his back, unable to hold back her intense need for him.

Jughead kissed down her belly before pulling her panties over her hips. And as he tossed the lacy material to the floor, something caught his eye. He looked closer.

“Holy shit!” He yelped as he sat back, his pulse racing uncontrollably.

He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The curving initials in the blackest of ink, indicating Veronica’s soulmate mark, was a shock to the point that he wondered if he was seeing things.

“What?!” Veronica asked, her eyes wide with a sudden fear that something was terribly wrong.

“Veronica…your _mark_!” Jughead stood up, running his hand through his hair while staring at her hip and praying that what he was seeing was real.

“Oh God! I’m sorry, Jughead! I should have covered it. I forgot!” She cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

But Jughead shook his head.

“No, baby, no. It’s okay." He said as he pressed his hand against his bare chest.

"Veronica…you’re not going to believe this but…those are _my_ initials. FPJ3 is _me_!”

Veronica looked at him, utterly confused as to how that was possible.

Jughead’s heart fluttered wildly as an enormous grin formed on his face.

“You never told me the letters, and I never thought to tell you my real name!” He exclaimed as he sat back down on the bed next to her.

Veronica stared at him as if she couldn’t believe what he was telling her. He could hardly believe it himself.

“Veronica, my real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. I’m your FPJ3. Fucking _hell_ , Veronica, I’m the _one_. _I’m_ your soulmate.”

Veronica’s face was suddenly soaked in tears as she looked down at her soulmate mark and then back up at Jughead.

“Oh my God…Oh Jughead!” She gasped as she slid her naked body on top of his and kissed him hotly and eagerly, sighing from the overwhelming relief at their discovery.

“Or should I call you Forsythe?” She asked, stopping their kiss with a devious smile on her face.

Jughead shook his head.

“Please don’t.” He chuckled.

“But isn’t there something else you’re supposed to ask me?”

Veronica got an incredibly endearing blush in her cheeks as she gazed into Jughead’s clear blue eyes.

“Jughead Jones, may I claim you?” She asked with a purr as she shifted her body on top of his, preparing herself to feel the part of him she’d been wanting more than she’d ever wanted anything before.

Jughead grinned as he gripped her hips, splaying his fingers out as he slid them over her bottom and pushed her into him.

“ _Fuck_ _yes_ , you can.” He groaned as she ground her body into him before draping her arms over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him.

As their lips met, Jughead felt a surge of energy. It was a bursting feeling of love and lust that was almost too overwhelming to even comprehend. It was the feeling he had heard so many others describe, and now he was getting to experience it with the most incredible girl he had ever known. An incredible girl that was now his, and his alone, and his for always.

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope any of you that have been reading this, enjoyed it. I have never written a soulmate fic before and I really wanted to make it really romantic.
> 
> Please leave a note if you liked it. The comments are really uplifting and help to keep me motivated to write! Thank you!


End file.
